


Becca’s 2020 Microfics

by beccastanz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Canon Divergence, Come Eating, Come Marking, Cunnilingus, Cunnilingus again, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Rey, Edging, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gray Jedi, Implied Rough Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Implied sexy times, Lightsaber Battles, Meeting in secret, Microfic, Multiple Orgasms, Nightmares, Praise Kink, Sexting, Twitter: reylomicrofics, UTI, Vaginal Sex, Vibrator, Woman on Top, a lil poem, beach, bondage with the force, excessive use of metaphor, first time again, multiple orgasms again, porgs n pornz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccastanz/pseuds/beccastanz
Summary: A collection of my @reylomicrofics from Twitter in 2020
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 64
Kudos: 150





	1. Grind

**Author's Note:**

> I know not everyone has Twitter, so I thought I’d post my microfics here for anyone who wants to read them!

She tosses & turns beside him, panting and writhing in a fitful sleep, the grind of her teeth against his eardrums as she relives one of life’s many cruelties-some by his own hand.

He pulls her close, because he can. 

She opens her eyes, and the horrors cease. 


	2. Marvel

He buries his face deeper, licking until her whines reach a fever pitch, his fingers perfectly crooked to reach that spot within.

He consumes her sweetness like a man starved, relishing the power of the bud in his mouth as she quakes.

Her cunt is a marvel.


	3. Form

He is in disbelief that he gets to see her like this, pleasure seemingly unearned.

Not just the form of her body-sweat slicked, waist under his hands, breasts begging for his mouth as she writhes above him-but her lips as they form the name he’s reclaimed:

“Ben.” 


	4. Heat

His saber, mere inches from her throat, threatens.

The steady thrum of his broken kyber crystal beats out a delicious pace, syncs with the pulsing heat between her legs as she turns toward him, expression mirthful.

“You win. Come take your prize.”

He beams.


	5. Juice

Rey guzzles the cranberry juice, lips tightening at the tartness. 

Ben shoots her a sympathetic look, as well he should. This was his fault. 

“You’re a dick,” she says, tightening her hold on the ice pack between her legs.

“But you like my dick!”

“Too much.”


	6. Sand

Rey thought she would never touch sand again-not willingly.

But then Ben showed her a beach.

Dry meets damp as she curls her toes, gently lapped by ocean waves. 

Maybe she could like sand now. 

Now, there was balance. 


	7. Fresh

Bite marks pepper her neck. The bruises at her hips are fresh. Their shared release trickles down her thighs. 

They are reminders-ones she won’t use the Force to heal or dissipate.

When he enters the fresher & wraps his arms around her, he doesn’t seem to mind.


	8. Buzzing

The buzzing is a poor substitute for what Rey really craves.

She almost held out, but flight delays conspired against them—so she readies herself for him.

At climax, she screams his name.

It’s like she summoned him. 

“Good girl,” is murmured from the doorway.


	9. Trip

The first time they touch in person, their trysts through the bond feel tame in comparison.

His lips on her skin, the weight of his cock in her hand, the crackling thrum of energy between them like an acid trip, colors exploding behind eyelids, a symphony of want.


	10. Swell

  
There is power in this, Rey thinks.  
She is on her knees, but he is at her mercy. His cock swells in her mouth, stretch & bitterness a welcome sensation as he tries to hold back, control his hunger.  
It doesn’t last-he thrusts and she takes every inch and it’s right.


	11. Watermelon

Ben watches Rey from across the classroom, shy as ever while she giggles with her friends. 

When she reaches for the little bag on her desk, he has to calm his heart. Her pout beckons with the sinful glide of watermelon chapstick.

Those lips. 

He wants a taste.


	12. Storm

The storm ravages around their colliding sabers. She can’t remember what she’s fighting for, then-

Ben. She’s fighting for Ben. She needs to bring back Ben. 

She ignores her gut, telling her to stab his. 

Instead, she kisses him, wet with want & tears & rain.


	13. Ambrosia

No one has ever been this close.

She cries at his attention, ignorant of the possibility of such heavenly debaucheries. 

He tells her she’s sweeter than ambrosia, richer than the darkest chocolate, the most delicious thing he’s ever tasted.

He moans, she shakes.


	14. Equator

She’s at the epicenter of something great, the widest point of her affections for the man between her legs, heat in her belly—she’s standing along the equator beneath the beating sun.

Beating.

Arousal is beating, a steady rhythm in time with her heart—with his.


	15. Sunglasses

  
  
Rey is grateful for the sunglasses—they afford her enough privacy to stare.   
He emerges from the ocean, dark hair slick with saltwater. Beads of moisture trail down the broadest chest she’s ever seen, his arms, she wants to lick—  
Her jaw drops. She lets him notice. 


	16. Cone

  
  
Ben: that’s it Rey, just imagine I’m there   
Ben: laying between your legs  
Ben: fucking you with my fingers  
Ben: sucking that pretty little clit until you scream  
Rey: fuck Benim  
Rey: im gonna cone  
Rey: come  
Rey: gonna come  
Ben: good girl, sweetheart  
Ben: come for me


	17. Sweat

  
  
She pulls against the restraints out of instinct—but they both know she doesn’t want out.  
Teasing culminates in euphoric begging and cries, a blindfold damp with tears, body slick with sweat, salt on salt. He craves the taste and she craves release. He licks again. 


	18. Sail

  
  
The Falcon is the perfect ship, able to sail through space with little more guidance than nav coordinates. That means they’re free for other important tasks:  
1\. Ben eat Rey out in bed  
2\. Feed porgs  
3\. Rey suck Ben off in the main hold  
4\. Rey ride Ben in the cockpit


	19. Luminous

  
  
She comes undone beneath his hand, fingers buried deep, crooked, pulling wetness from within—then hovering over him, cunt dripping into his eager mouth.  
He, in turn, paints her—combined spend on her thighs, ropes covering her chest.   
He rubs it in. She’s luminous.


	20. Donation Fic: Dom Rey & Bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I opened up donation commissions for microfics! If you’d like one, see my thread [here](https://twitter.com/beccastanz/status/1291792033594707969?s=21) for details!

Rey circles him, admiring her handiwork—ropes binding his thighs to his calves, leather-wrapped wrists, the flush of his chest as he kneels prostrate at her feet. 

His head is bowed, admiring the leather encasing her from toe to thigh.

“Are you ready, sweetheart?”

“Yes Madam.”


	21. Donation Fic: Praise Kink & Horny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I opened up donation commissions for microfics! If you’d like one, see my thread [here](https://twitter.com/beccastanz/status/1291792033594707969?s=21) for details!

“Such a good girl for me, Rey,” he croons.

She whines around the fingers in her mouth.

The drag of his thrusts in her cunt and a wet thumb at her other hole combine in the most delicious pleasure, complete, utter fullness.

He presses deeper at every entrance.

“My sweetheart.”


	22. Smoke

They fight, sabers ablaze, fire burning around them—but this time, they’re on the same side.

This time, when the battle ends, she can run her fingers through his hair, inhale the scent of smoke and battle wrought free by her fingers.

This time, she can surround him, enveloped.


	23. Meeda’s Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meeda challenged me to write a one sentence multiple orgasm fic and I couldn’t resist 👀 it’s a little longer than a tweet but I think it’s close enough to a microfic. 
> 
> Enjoy!

She convulsed around his fingers, perfectly crooked inside of her as he sucked at her clit and worked her through her climax, and just when she thought she was done, he resumed his ministrations, barely allowing her a moment of reprieve before she was at her peak again, twitching and clenching under him.


	24. Alchemy

Rey’s pleasure was his greatest achievement, her body the setting for his alchemy.

She transformed—seemingly innocuous parts of her brought to life, each inch of flesh singing together in a symphony of shuddering sighs and screams beneath his hands, his tongue, around his cock.


	25. Rigor

Ben’s cock holds a rigor long awaited, never harder than now as Rey bares herself to him for the first time with trust in her eyes—she allows him to undress her, to press kisses to every inch of newly exposed flesh, to taste her dripping cunt, to stretch her, enter her, love her.


	26. Mercury

The taste of the enemy is salt and bitterness and warmth, danger and depravity like mercury on his tongue. She is liquid silver, gorgeous, poisonous, too tempting to resist.

They steal moments on planets out of reach, missions and decorum abandoned for just one more lick of sin.


	27. Iridescence

  
Rey glows in every way; sparkling eyes, brightness of the force, the glint of her saber.  
But his favorite is the iridescence between her thighs, the mix of their wetness a wanton reflection. He studies it, commits it to memory, laps it up with his tongue so he may paint it again.


	28. Suspension

“Ben I—I can’t, not another one—”

“Oh sweetheart, of course you can.”

He lowers his head, sucking her clit back into his mouth as he works his fingers back and forth against that magic spot.

“Oh fuck, Ben, how is this—”

“Suspension of disbelief, my dear.”

She comes again.


	29. Fizz

She’s practicing her forms, alone, secluded, in an attempt to feel centered and calm. She hasn’t been either, lately. 

Then, there it is again, a fizz in her veins, pricking, bubbling, and she turns around into Kylo Ren’s quarters.

He’s practicing forms...of a different kind.


	30. Cobalt

Cobalt and crimson clash, a purple haze at their joining. Royalty.

Prince...and scavenger.

Sweat drips clear, a level playing field. Sparring turns to wet warmth, pink against pink, then lower to another set of lips. 

Stripped of clothing and titles—now simply together as one.


	31. Induction

They finally arrive, a sacred ceremony. She is pomp, & he is her circumstance.

It’s his induction into Rey’s Cunt: exalted, revered, worshipped by none other than him, his thighs, his hands, his mouth, his cock. It’s a revelation, a mark of perseverance, and his greatest honor.


	32. Class

They are in a class all their own. Not Sith, nor Jedi, not the purest light or the fiendish dark.

Together, they bring balance, solace, peace.

They are protection, strength, restoration. 

They are a force, one with The Force, unmatched. 


	33. Temper

Ben loves his fierce little scavenger with every fiber of his being—strong, willful, with a temper to rival his own.

It makes it even sweeter when she’s in his bed, anger and arousal flashing in her eyes as he binds her with tendrils of the force, spreading her open, desperate.


	34. Bind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is a continuation of the previous chapter (Temper)

The bind is tight; she prefers it that way, even if she won’t say it. The bond speaks for them, connecting every thought, every desire, redoubling their pleasure as they give it to one another.

She’s at his mercy, yet he is the one out of control; all-consuming want penetrates.


	35. Distill

Standard issue soap. Sharp fruit from a hidden bush. Dirt and oil under her nails. Salty sweet cunt.

He wants to distill her essence into something drinkable; she is his elixir, a bringer of life, the beating of his heart in sync with hers because truly? They’re both hers.


	36. Molten

  
Molten is the man she retrieved from the Dark. His saber heats, burns, crackles—a lava flow, smooth and dangerous and penetrating.   
His eyes melt when he looks upon her, reverent, hungry. His mouth, too, heated and reshaped to fit against every curve of her body, all of her lips.


	37. Reaction

She crinkles her nose when something is funny.  
She pokes a tongue out between her lips when she’s concentrating, fixing a lose wire or entering nav coordinates or trying to pull down his zipper that just won’t budge.  
She gasps at the first touch of his fingers, every single time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried something a bit different for this one and went with the ~vibes~ of the word rather than using it directly. Let me know what you think!


	38. Lead

His heart drops, a lead weight as he realizes what he has to give up: himself. 

In the end, it’s an easy choice to save her. He expects nothing but the comfort that she will go on.

Without him.

So, when he opens his eyes to her smile, it’s more than he ever dared to hope for.


	39. Bond

They share taste through the bond; he is the enemy, blood stained smoke, but she can’t resist savoring the mouth watering flavor of fresh meat & sweet desserts. He sneers at protein bars and slop.

One night, he sees her, hand buried in her cunt.

She looks.

And she licks.


	40. Ice

He holds it between his teeth, drags a cold path down her overheated skin. The contrast has her gasping, thrusting her hips up into open air, searching, seeking, whining.  
“Ben, please.” She doesn’t even know what she’s begging for as he draws pretty pictures with his tongue.


	41. Scarf

“It’s chilly out, Ben. Put on your scarf.”

“I don’t need it.”

“Yes you do.”

“No I don’t.”

“I’ll make it worth your while.”

...

“Okay, I’m wearing it. Now what?”

“Now this!”

She twines her hands in the hanging fabric, giving just enough leverage to pull him in for a kiss.


	42. Wrapping

The wrapping motion is methodical. Practiced. Almost soothing. 

Almost. 

Fabric spans wrist to bicep, but she leaves the scar uncovered. A reminder of what she’s set out to do. Who she must save.

“I’m coming, Ben.”

_I know_

His voice brings goosebumps, conveniently covered.


	43. Jingle

She pulls him out, through, within—he’s free. 

He doesn’t know how much time has passed—seconds, years—but she’s here and right and warm and so is he. 

“Ben.”

A smile. 

A revelation. 

She leads him to the Falcon. He hears the jingle of gold dice, and he knows they’re home.


	44. Merry

Ben’s been teaching her to write, a skill she had no need for on Jakku. She’s content to practice on her own, knowing she’ll never match his illustrious script. 

But today is important. She writes carefully:

“Merry me?”

He doesn’t tell her she spelled it wrong until his vows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays 🥰🥰🥰


End file.
